


Lupin III vs Lupin I at the 1900's World Fair in Paris

by orphan_account



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A frame from a Not Existing Lupin Movie in which Lupin had to go back to the 1900's Exposition Universelle which was held in Paris where his grandfather is very alive and is also running around causing awkward, early career mayhem. In my mind, Zanketsuken got stolen away into the past and Lupin and co went time-travelling to get it back. But, much to Goemon and Jigen's dismay, he gets very sidetracked by a teenaged Lupin the Not First Yet pickpocketing his watch.They would have no need to fight at first, they might even have worked together - but I doubt the grandson could stand by and let the chance to test his mettle against the shadow he's been chasing his entire thieving career just pass him by. And I also doubt a young Lupin Who Will Later Be The First One would have likewise let the chance to one-up a more skilled mentor/opponent.Also Lupin the Unknowingly First has Zanketsuken hidden in the cane in an attempt to steal it for himself, so, Lupin the Third is going to need that back.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	Lupin III vs Lupin I at the 1900's World Fair in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seiberwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiberwing/gifts).



> CREDIT: https://www.instagram.com/hazeydraws/

**Author's Note:**

> CREDIT: https://www.instagram.com/hazeydraws/
> 
> For: AerialSquid  
> From: Pinapin


End file.
